34
YU GI OH 5D DARK SIGNER LEO LUNA ASHLEY VS PRIMO JACBO MARIA CHAPTER 35 ATTACK IF IMMROTALS and buy the way maria am start geting started the power i have as dark signer is lmitless i end my trun now,said ashley ok then it my trun said primo now leo you see that i will not lose frist i play face down card then i play spell card emper retrun now i can summon Machine Emperor Wisel join ihm wit hmy ohrter one next i play machine Emperor rush 2nd effact my emeoror can cut haff the attack points if one monster on your side then get 2000 ex attack points said pimro now i pick your dark life steam dragon so his 4400 atk points are cut down to down 2400 and all your face downs are desoteyed now go and leo life steam dragon agguh yelled leo as his life points go down form 6000 to 3600 am not next i play machine Emperor rope huh when did you get that card primo said leo, i have many cards in my deck that you have yet to lay eyes on my spell card here ties you up young leo tell the end if my trun and you lose 400 life points said primo what hi drin theres ropes are tieing my arms legs up io cant move primo you going pay for that only m sister luna and my girl friend ashley are lord to tie me when they want not you yelled leo o did forget to say tha when you lsoe 400 life points you dont feel the pain form this card effact o no you get you feet tickled said pirmo no not my feet hhhhhhhhhhh lugh as life points want down form 3600 t0 3200 now to shurt your motuh leo i play machine Emperor duck tape now this card tape your mouth shut you lose top 3 cards off off your deck said primo mhmhmpmhp said leo i end my trun with face card bart,said primo it my move said jacbo now young luna your going to see what my deck can truly do if you can beat us then you leo ahsley jack and akiza will duel 3 top duelst if are picking and there so powerfull that took all 5 if you to win if you can that is said jacbo now i play gerannel blast now by removeing form play the monsters used to make empeor monster i can summon stornger one gerannel chaos empeor atk 2000 and thanks to his effact he gets an ex 1000 attack points for ever 2 cards i removed i removerd 4 said jacbo you mean your monster now his 4000 atk points said luna yes now luna just watch what i do next am sure it hrut said jacbo jacbo if you hurt luna to much in this duel you will pay said leo i paly spell form my hand chaos empeor now when my attacks one if your monster lose 1000 attack points what said luna no go and attck her imortal aughhhhh yelled luna felling to her knees ad her life points go down form 6400 to 5400 did for get to say my spell card his anoter effact if i dont atk you next turn then this you lose 2000 life points said jacbo augghhh yelled luna as her life points go down form 5400 to 3000 i end my turn now lot see you come back form that move luna said jacbo ok then it my move i draw said maira now ashley lot see how you like the pain i have in mind for you am not down yet